


抵死缠绵 二

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	抵死缠绵 二

本来是一发完，昨天瞬间决定变成连载，完全没大纲没思路，压力好大🤣

来吧！

——————————

穿昨天的衣服，回今天的KTV，旁人一看就懂。小甜挑着眼睛问张云雷：“爽吗？”

张云雷怕他以为自己要抢活儿，亲亲热热揽过小甜肩膀，下巴颏搁他肩头，笑着说：“太累了，这活儿我可接不了，以后你可别跟我炫他了。”

小甜听了话有了笑模样，回头跟张云雷说话：“算了，他要找谁，我哪拦得住，给别人还不如给你，我心里舒服。”

张云雷笑得甜甜的，跟小甜两个人出去吃麻辣烫了。

不到一个礼拜，杨九郎又来了，刚好小甜在。小甜不傻，有了张云雷插这么一脚，杨九郎不叫他，他也不往上赶，免得被驳了面子。

没想到杨九郎冲他招手了，就不能不过去。

小甜带着笑，杨九郎二话没说，在他手里开了瓶五位数的酒，小甜笑得更开心了。

“你那个好闺蜜没来？”杨九郎叼着烟问他。

小甜嘻嘻笑，故意装不懂：“哪个闺蜜呀？也不认识公主们呀。”

杨九郎嗤笑，掐小甜腮帮子：“别装傻，那个……叫什么？磊磊。”

“他今天没来。”小甜说。

杨九郎弹了下烟灰，皱眉问：“他怎么老不来啊？以前也没怎么见过他。”

小甜就撒娇，说杨九郎有了新人忘旧人之类的。杨九郎也没多问，这事儿就过去了。

冤家路窄，没两天张云雷又在走廊里见到了杨九郎，他剃了个毛寸，瞅着更显戾气了，看着自己了，往右横一步就挡住了自己去路。

“见你一面儿真不易啊！”杨九郎靠着亚克力的墙面，盯着张云雷看。

张云雷能说啥，他天生喜欢翘班儿，就不愿意在这儿干靠，有活儿就干，没活儿就溜，最烦就是陪酒挣提成，喝得胃难受不说，还没几个钱。

还没等张云雷反应，杨九郎又往他的方向靠了一步，伸手整了整他衣领，问了一句让张云雷打了个寒噤的话：“要不……咱们俩，再加个小甜？”

不是没听过别人玩多p的，只不过他张云雷没试过，更别说跟小甜试，太他妈熟了，尴尬癌要犯。

这么一愣，再一吓，表情管理就没控制好，给杨九郎看了一副傻脸。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”杨九郎发现，每次跟这个磊磊说话，就特别容易心情好，这小玩意儿太逗了，直不愣腾的，又偏带点小聪明，傻精傻精的，也难怪杀他的精。

“逗你的，”杨九郎安慰他，“我不喜欢搞这些有的没的，怎么着，给个面子？”

这就是要约他了。

张云雷惊魂甫定，定了定心，嘴里有点儿发干，今天这位爷是送不走了，他也没笑，就说了个行。

这回是KTV上面自带的酒店，领班的都认识，谁也不用说啥，直接开了房。杨九郎这次倒挺温柔，张云雷也算体验到了小甜口中的会疼人，他尽心伺候，杨九郎也温存，最后俩人一起释放出来的时候，除了时间久点，杨九郎那东西大点，没有什么其它不适。

杨九郎靠在床头抽烟，张云雷给下床倒了温水，又回床上窝着，看杨九郎抽烟。实话实说，这人挺耐看，身材好，无不良嗜好，上次的帐结了，确实大方。

“看什么呢？”杨九郎看到张云雷在看自己，吐了个烟圈问他。

张云雷回：“没什么，就看看你。”

杨九郎笑了，笑出声那种，他脑子里没个正经，突然想起来，就说：“这次没让你叫大爷哈？忘了。”那语气像是商量今天天气好不好。

张云雷在心里哼了一声，你是没让叫大爷，让我叫了十几声爸爸，便宜都他妈让你占了。

一根烟抽完，杨九郎旧事重提：“诶上次那事儿你考虑好没有？哥包你咋样？连小甜我最近都没找过，别人更没搭理。别说，还就你们姐俩讨人喜欢。”

张云雷不高兴了，反问：“谁是姐俩？”说来也奇怪，他越来越不怕杨九郎了，可能是这个客户太有家教了吧。

“呵呵。”杨九郎又笑了，“行！爷俩儿，爷俩儿行吗？”他拿胳膊肘碰了下张云雷，“行不行啊？爷们儿不喜欢找来找去的。”

张云雷开始寻思，包他，就是别人他都不能找了，但是有了杨九郎，估计他也没精力再应付别人。他梗了梗脖子，问：“你知道豪夜包一个人多少钱吗？”

杨九郎是真乐了，太开心了，他肯定要把这小东西包下来，他从靠着床头的姿势坐起来，反问张云雷：“你知道我一年能赚多少钱吗？”

德性，张云雷不敢骂出来，白眼也在潜意识中翻，只说了一句：“那我得跟豪哥说一声儿。”豪哥是他们少爷们的头儿，这意思就是同意了。

“成！”杨九郎心情不错，就没有他拿不下来的人。他掀被下床放水，烟头随意往地上一吐，在地毯上烫出一个小黑点儿。

这天后来也没再做，张云雷发现了，杨九郎属于享受型，做这个只为自己舒服，不为难别人，也不为难自己，他就像杨九郎买的一套健身器材，帮他发泄舒缓精力，适可即止，虽然杨九郎的运动量有点儿大。

张器材很识趣，杨九郎爽完走了，让他自便，他就自便，蒙头补觉到天亮，睡醒了继续翘班儿，他现在是有固定金主的人了，更不想坐班儿了。

吃完早午饭，他给小甜发微信，跟他说了。

小甜过了半天才回：“行啊，可以啊兄弟！我可听说他好久不包人了。”

张云雷发了个“咋滴啊大兄弟”的表情图。

小甜回：“你过来再说……哦对，你更不用过来了。改天吃饭说！”

然后就没回音了，张云雷又给豪哥发语音，问他什么时候有空，当面去跟他报备。

人各有志，不是每个人都奋发向上、坚强勇敢，也有张云雷这种扶不起墙的……好看的泥。张云雷刚来豪夜时，天天翘班，豪哥就找过他两回，问他是不是有外面的活儿，又问他是不是有什么生活上的困难。张云雷告诉他，啥也没有，既没有患病的妈妈，也没有好赌的爸爸，他一个乡下孩子，来北市打工，曾经也想过努力攒钱学声乐当歌手，但是现实给了他一个狠狠的巴掌。

他被星探骗了钱，被渣男骗了感情和身子，病了一场，房租都交不起了，被赶出来住桥洞，饥寒交迫之下，一咬牙接了个快活儿，他的第一个客人是个三十多岁的形婚男，家里为了父母娶的老婆几乎没动过，对着张云雷说了无数赞美的话，说他多么美，多么诱人，却在结束的时候不停嘱咐张云雷，千万别说见过他。张云雷躺着笑了出来，太可笑，全他妈是狗屁。他赚了以前打工两个月才赚到的钱，有了房住，有了东西吃，一切都像梦一样。

然后他遇到了小甜，经他介绍换到了豪夜，学会了看人眼色。只有一样张云雷不喜欢，他不喜欢那么吵的KTV环境，狼哭鬼号的，让他头疼，就老翘班儿，赚得够花就行，豪哥是看在小甜的面上忍了他，好在张云雷不惹事儿。

所以这次他让人包了，还是让杨九郎包了，豪哥也挺意外。他直问张云雷：“怎么着？想上岸？”

张云雷也愣了，问：“跟谁？跟杨九郎？”

豪哥闪着的耳钉都在回他：不然呢？

张云雷给豪哥点了支烟，笑着说：“别逗了豪哥，我就是知道他不好惹，不能逆着来，哪能指望他呢。”

“嗯，你知道就好。”豪哥人还是不错，记挂着张云雷的。

张云雷也有心打听打听，就问：“他到底什么人呐？”

豪哥看了他一眼，小声儿说：“有钱人，家里干影视的，好像还有几个厂。在北市，有几个厂，你自己想想吧。”

张云雷笑，豪哥夹着烟的手点点他：“傻小子，机灵点儿，趁着他有兴趣，多要点儿。背着我的那些，我就当不知道，给自己攒点儿后路。”

张云雷又笑，他遇不上好机会，却能遇上好人，小甜和豪哥，就是他的好人。

豪哥看他笑得都有点傻里傻气的了，伸手拍了他一脑袋，骂了他一句，转身走了。

杨九郎没给张云雷安排住处，他就还住自己的出租屋，24小时保持待机状态。

钱到账了三天，杨九郎都没找他，第四天，张云雷正在超市里采购晚上要做的菜，杨九郎微信过来了：九点半，喜来登大酒店8802。

简单明了，张云雷看了眼手机，默默放回去一盒牛排，想了想，又捡了回来，九点半呢，我怎么就不能提前吃个牛排了？

结账时候又拿了盒套，家里还有油儿，一会儿都带着。怎么搞的跟出游一样？张云雷吐槽自己，最后归结为没被包过，没有经验。

等啊等，等到十点半，洗完澡的张云雷终于等来了被搀扶进来的，醉醺醺的杨九郎。扶着杨九郎的人一看张云雷的打扮就明白了，暧昧地笑了一下，说：“您给照顾好喽，走了！”就走了。

张云雷穿着浴袍，里面就一条内裤，扶着杨九郎倒在床上，大半个上半身都露出来了，他拉好浴袍还想起身给杨九郎拧个热毛巾，被掐着脖子掼到了床上。

“咳咳咳咳……”杨九郎手劲儿大的很，张云雷被勒得直咳嗽，脖子往上都红了，浴袍上面全都敞开，闭着眼睛呼吸难受。

杨九郎就那么看着他，喝得眼神发直，死盯着张云雷，也不知道是盯脸，还是盯前胸，还是盯他自己掐着张云雷脖子的手。

手劲可能缓了一点儿，可能根本没有，反正下一秒张云雷就被杨九郎彻底吻住封住了呼吸，酒味儿扑过来，熏得张云雷更难受，他不由自主地躲。

杨九郎气了，张云雷不能躲，他怎么能躲呢？杨九郎迷迷糊糊中想起来，是了，这个小东西，每次遇见他都不是痛痛快快的，没有一次主动扑上来，他对着自己谄媚有，讨好有，顺从有，就他妈没有勾引，好像自己不值得一勾，他懒得一勾。

什么东西！从来没有过！

杨九郎发了狠，甚至想上手扇嘴巴子，可是张云雷现在有更好的，被惩罚的办法，杨九郎扯掉他的浴袍，扒下半个内裤，一巴掌打在他屁股上，“啪”地一声，下了死手。

张云雷“哇”一声叫出来，真疼，一点儿也不爽。

开局就是这样的任性暴力，后面也没有一丝怜惜，张云雷不是没接过这么暴力的，只是他没想到杨九郎会突然这样，他不顾自己的感受，不顾自己能不能承受，张云雷在被狠狠贯穿的时候甚至想，是不是这才是真正的杨九郎。

他哭了，在过程中痛的哭，在杨九郎发泄完昏睡以后，也哭，难过置气的哭。衣冠禽兽，平时假惺惺的，都是骗人的！他知道杨九郎冷漠无情，没想到连份温柔也装，他也不知道自己委屈个什么劲儿，可能是因为第一次破例，被包了，却还是过这样的生活。

第二天，杨九郎顶着宿醉的头疼醒来，张云雷已经走了。杨九郎揉了揉脑袋，记忆翻上来，昨晚上的事儿，他也说不上记得清记不清，只有一件事儿他知道：这个小雀儿，生气了，还是很不好哄那种。

哄吗？杨九郎想了想。哄呗！又没哄过，试试看喽。


End file.
